


Concurrent

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [66]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Concurrent- at the same time; acting in conjunctionFor an upcoming campaign, they need to attack in tandem, and everything always goes to plan in the disaster lineage. Always.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 23





	Concurrent

“Ok, in order for this to work, we will have to attack these three ends of the separatist base in tandem,” Obi-Wan ordered, pointing to three points on the holo map. “I will attack from the North at the main entrance with the 212th, we will be the main distraction and force. Anakin, you and the majority of the 501st will attack from the south, boxing them in. Ahsoka, you have the most important part of the mission.”

Ahsoka perked up from where she had been leaning her head on the holo table. 

“You and a small team of the 501st will sneak in from this weakness in the wall here, and rush inside, freeing the prisoners. Everyone understood?” 

A chorus of sir yes sir’s sounded in the command tent.

“Good, we move out at 1900.”

* * *

“Another mission gone well?”

“You know it, Master,” Ahsoka responded as the Separatist base, which was not supposed to be on fire, exploded behind them.

Obi-Wan simply sighed in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> my 66th work in this series and it has absolutely nothing to do with order 66, typical disaster lineage


End file.
